


The Sacred Rules of Meme-usage

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [4]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Memes, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: ruBen10: I think I actually died while that sentruBen10: I'm deceasedruBen10: The memes have killed meOr, Usnavi is the equivalent of a white mom on facebook when it comes to sending jokes, and Alex has had enough.





	The Sacred Rules of Meme-usage

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why i did this, i do not know.

**usnavy:** @moneydude

**usnavy:** @moneydude

**usnavy:** @moneydude

**usnavy:** @moneydude

**moneydude:** jesus christ hWAT?

**usnavy:** look at this!

 

_usnavy has sent a photo_

 

**moneydude:** is that

**moneydude:** is that a fucking doge meme

**usnavy:** yes! i'm getting the hang of the whole "meme" thing. i can't believe i didn't know about it before

**moneydude:** alright this is clearly an emergency

**moneydude:** imma hook you up with a friend of mine who has rlly good memes

**moneydude:** no 2008 crap

**usnavy:** um

**usnavy:**  Okay?

**moneydude:** i will not tolerate you sending more ancient memes in this chat alright u'll thank me l8r

**usnavy:** oooh hey that using numbers instead of letters thing is smart

**moneydude:** im actually mildly impressed you can type so fast with a flip phone while barely ever using acronyms or shortcuts

**usnavy:** gracias

**usnavy:** so who's the uh, meme dealer??

 

_moneydude has sent a contact "Peggs"_

 

* * *

**ruBen10:** Hey @moneydude did Usnavi send you a Chuck Norris joke screenshotted from iFunny??

**moneydude:** nope, i got doge

**ruBen10:** christ

**moneydude:** its ok i fixed it

**ruBen10:** How?

**moneydude:** u'll see

**ruBen10:** ??????

**usnavy:** holaaa

**moneydude:** hello, how was your meme tutory?

**ruBen10:** Wait what

**usnavy:** gr8 now im an expert not only on memes, but all internet things

**moneydude:**  great!

**usnavy:** BWA BWA BWA BWAAAAAN (those are airhorns, the noscope ones)

**moneydude:**  what ??

**usnavy:** get rekt scrubs

**ruBen10:** Wh a t is happening 

**usnavy:** it's lit af fam

**ruBen10:** ALEXANDER WHAT DID YOU D O TO HIM

**moneydude:** i dont know???

**usnavy:** wait saving the best for last

**moneydude:** NO DON'T

**ruBen10:** If it's rickroll I swear

**usnavy:** "According to all known laws of aviation

**usnavy:** bees should not be able to fly

**ruBen10:** Alex I am going to m u r d e r  you

* * *

**usnavy:** -ad virtually no rehearsal for that."

**ruBen10:** I think I actually died while that sent

**ruBen10:** I'm deceased

**ruBen10:** The memes have killed me

**usnavy:** do you like my memes now @moneydude

**moneydude:** this isn't right

**ruBen10:** No shit man, I just witnessed more bee puns than any human should ever witness

**moneydude:** nononono it's something else

**usnavy:** but whatever could you mean, xander  >:3

**moneydude:** I KNOW THAT EMOJI

 

_moneydude has added "Peggs" to the conversation_

 

**moneydude:** Hello, Usnavi

**peggs:** Hey guys! can you see if peggy's done using my phone? I kinda want it back haha

**ruBen10:** I'm

**usnavy:** @moneydude ya just got pranked son

**ruBen10:** I'M AN INNOCENT VICTIM I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS

**moneydude:** why

**moneydude:** w h y margaret

**usnavy:** hey remember that time you stole my ziploc bag of tampons from my purse to throw them at Jefferson and i had to call Angie as if it were a 911 situation because you left me tamponless

**moneydude:** ... okay so i kinda deserved this then

**ruBen10:** What the fuck Alex

**peggs:** i have to admit that is very disturbing

**moneydude:** Ok but Jefferson has this hilarious phobia to any female products it's insane. if you say the word "uterus" he looks at you as if you just invoked satan

**usnavy:** that does sound hilarious but you left me tamponless dude. not cool.

**peggs:** never cool. if i did that, Vanessa would murder me and I'd help her

**moneydude:** i already suffered through the bee movie p l e a s e i learned my lesson

**usnavy:** fiiine

**peggs:** got mah phone back. byeeee, xander  <3

 

_Peggs has left the conversation._

 

**ruBen10:** Xander??

**moneydude:** nope

**ruBen10:** Okay then

* * *

**usnavy:** so does that mean I don't get to learn memes now?

**ruBen10:** No

**moneydude:** Never again

**usnavy:** :^(

**Author's Note:**

> :^( will usnavi ever understand memes?? we may never know  
> If you want to share more memes or just talk about these dudes, I'm always at my tumblr, rainbowblue13


End file.
